Prometheus
by Melora Maxwell
Summary: I reached into the dirt and created new life. I am Prometheus, The Creator, and God Of All Things. Dalek Emperor POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since the Daleks have returned once again, I felt it was finally time to write the musings of the Emperor...

* * *

Disclaimer: I am a poor, broke, unemployed student who owns nothing. The uber-rich and famous BBC, Terry Nation and Russell T. Davies own Doctor Who and the Daleks. Damn them!

Warnings: Huge spoilers for PotW, a few for Doomsday, some spoilers for the classic series, and a dose of Dalek nastiness.

* * *

**Prometheus: Part 1**

* * *

They watch Me with their tiny eye-stalks, Their collective gaze bright with adoration.

They raise Their manipulator stalks in worship, as I have taught Them in the many years in the dark space.

Their vocal units cry out in rapture as the wastrels of the Solar system are transformed, nurtured…become like Them.

Like Me.

I press an appendage to the clear reinforced casing and watch as a new-born member of My Brethren examines itself, examines what My Genius has created.

The weapon stalk and manipulator stalk move in small circles as the eyestalk focuses on each in turn.

I can feel the amazement of the mutant, and Its thankfulness.

This is good.

This is right.

The golden colour of the travel unit shimmers in the lights of the chamber as the newest of My Brethren turns and stares up at Me.

'**Worship him! Worship him!**'

It revels in My Glory.

It knows Me for the God I am.

* * *

A pleasant distraction from the darkness both outside and in.

* * *

As My Supreme Guards float before me, protecting My Magnificent Structure, I turn in My Chamber to watch the viewscreen and the floating ball of grey and blue which it displays.

Earth.

A polluted, stinking, festering waste-ground at the heart of a filthy, corrupted Empire, carrying the disease - the virus - that is Humanity.

This measly planet escaped the murder and rape which the Time War ravaged on the universe.

It suffered not.

And yet so many other, more worthy races, perhaps worthy even of the gift of life bestowed on Them…They perished.

The Animus.

The Nestene.

The Gelth.

How did Humanity survive this long?

No. No, the real question is; why did I _permit_ them to survive this long?

I have watched Them for thousands of years as They stumble about on the skin of Their insignificant world, destroying Their planet and each other in Their pathetic struggle to gain power, wealth, flesh and immortality.

But I am God. I do not permit this insult to My Wisdom. Only those chosen by Myself will gain the knowledge of what They seek.

Only those select few who possess the disposition…only They shall join My Brethren.

The rest of the disease…

They serve no purpose; They produce nothing of value, of significance. Their technologies are pathetic, barbaric by the standards of My Race. Their only use is to aid in the creation of My Brethren. They are taken to the processing units, Their bodies filleted, broken, crushed, shredded and sifted in order to locate and nurture the cells worthy of assimilation.

I will not allow this to continue. This grotesque race of sacrificial flesh…soon They will all die by My Hand.

* * *

I am Zeus, who watches from His Temple in the sky.  
I am Yahweh, who leads His People to salvation.  
I am Mohammed, who prophecies the Land for His People.  
I am Jehovah, who shares both His Wrath and His Mercy.  
I am Buddha, who holds the Universe in the palm of His Hand.  
I am Prometheus, who is The Creator, and God of All Things.

* * *

I had screamed as the flames of the Time Lord fleets carved through My Armada, watching in agony as My Glorious Race fell from grace through the actions of the Traitor.

The Heathen.

The Ka Faraq-Gatri.

The killer of His own men.

My ship fell, so far from the pathetic remains of Gallifrey and the noble burnt shell of Skaro, to this insignificant point in time and space.

To the darkest regions of the Sol System, where like shadows we have grown in strength and number.

We observed the speck of blue in the far distance, watching and waiting as the Humans grew in confidence to explore off-world and encounter new and more pathetic lifeforms than Themselves.

They were growing too cunning, too smart. They tried to overreach Me, My Power and My Wisdom.

They built the installation known as Satellite Five in their Earth year 199,900. I recall marvelling that They had survived for this long. For They are too much like the warm-blooded equivalent of Their insectoid cousins.

Like cockroaches.

Cockroaches that serve no purpose but to live and spread disease.

Remove Their heads and the bodies will still survive.

They populated Satellite Five and moved outward, ignorant of the true power that lay guiding Their progress.

The cold intellect of the Jagrafress insured that They did not stray too far, that Their borders remained closed, that They remained scared, simple and friendless.

But then…The Traitor returned.

He and his battered TARDIS were found on board in the year 200,000. He discovered the Jagrafress and exterminated the now-useless cone of flesh with the aid of the journalists who worked on the station.

But this was good.

This was better than I had anticipated.

The insanely simple news channels shut down overnight. Earth was helpless. Governments rebelled. Anarchy ruled. Murder, riots, carnage spread like fire over the crust of the strip-mined shell.

And within this terror, My Brethren took full control.

Satellite Five became the GameStation. I watched in approval as the Controller was bred in the maturation unit in my ship, Her brain rewired to remove emotion and any misguided loyalty to the Human race, and installed to monitor the programmes.

The GameStation was also rewired, secondary transmat systems built into the newly installed disintegrators. The Humans were too foolish, too trusting, too simple-minded to realise the deception. Contestants in the Games would not perish.

No.

They were transported to My Fleet, and transformed into the ultimate lifeforms.

And now I sit and watch the blue sphere, waiting for the first sign that My Reign on Earth will soon begin.

* * *

A flash of golden light.

A transmat beam.

I stare in anger at this error. Which among My Race has been so foolish as to allow an unchanged Human into My Divine Presence?

She, for it is a small Human female, sits up gradually and blinks as one of My Supreme Guards glides across the floor of the deck.

'No…it can't be…'

She struggles to stand and backs up against the wall panels as My Supreme Guard follows Her.

'But you're dead. I saw you die!'

She is pinned against the wall with little resistance.

Confusion. She has seen one of My Brethren before?

Impossible. Improbable.

The last direct encounter that any of My Race had with the Humans was during the Tenth Dalek Occupation of Earth, thousands of years ago.

So she is either lying…or…

She is a time traveller. Who would be so foolish as to allow a mere Human to travel the sacred paths of time?

Except…

…for Him.

Elation.

He is here!

He has returned!

The Ka Faraq-Gatri!

* * *

Silence from the GameStation.

A solar flare interrupting the broadcast activity.

A pleasant change from the human babble.

* * *

'…_Doctor! Co-ordinates five point six point one seven slash nine point four three four… _

What is this?!

Rage fills My Body as she screams out the co-ordinates of My Fleet to the Traitor.

This will not be tolerated.

This will not go unpunished.

'**Bring her to Me!**'

'…_No my masters, no I defy you!!...sigma seven seven seven… _'

A scream.

The same flash of golden light.

And the khaki-clad body of the Controller lies before Me.

How could one of My Creations bear such a grievous fault as this treachery?

I watch with satisfaction as My Supreme Guard turns from guarding the small Human female, Dalek Unit 1 taking over, and glides towards the Controller as She stands tall…and proudly Human. (1)

It disgusts Me.

'Oh my masters…You can kill me. For I have brought your destruction.'

I merely envisage the command.

One shot, and She falls with a scream.

* * *

They will know soon enough that My Race is here, that the Daleks have survived.

But no matter.

They will all fall to their knees and weep as the Daleks descend from the heavens and take the carcass that is Earth for Its new purpose as My Divine Temple.

A frantic alarm resounds through My Vessel and the other ships in My Fleet.

The shield has fallen.

We can be seen by all.

My Brethren are quick to decide on the best course of action.

Dalek Unit 2 emerges from the primary transmat bay. '**Alert, alert! We are detected!**'

Unit 1 turns. '**It is the Doctor! He has located us! Open communications channel!**'

Unit 2 glides towards the Human.

'**The female will stand! STAND!**'

Dalek Unit 3 moves to flank the Human's left side as the assembled units stare up at the viewscreen, watching as the image of Earth flickers and reformed into the bony visage of what appears to be a Human male.

Unit 1 moves forward. '**I will talk to the Doctor.**'

The visage sneers. 'Oh will you? That's nice.'

He waves a hand at the viewscreen. 'Hello!'

'**The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.**'

He raises His eyebrows. 'Oh really? Why's that then?'

'**We have your associate. You will obey, or she will be exterminated.**'

The Doctor narrows His eyes.

'No.'

A pause.

Confusion.

What…what does he mean by this?

I cannot clarify. My Units cannot clarify.

The vocal enhancers inside Unit 1 betray Its uncertainty.

'**Explain yourself.**'

'I said, no.'

Unit 1 grows agitated. '**What is the meaning of this negative?**'

'It means, no!'

Unit 1 shakes in alarm. '**But she will be destroyed!**'

The skeletal Time Lord rises from His seat and stands tall.

'No, 'cos this is what _I'm_ gonna do. I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet. And then I'm gonna save the Earth. And then, just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last _**stinking** Dalek_ _out of the sky!_'

Unit 1 is now trembling in panic. '**But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!**'

'Yep.'

He suddenly smiles cruelly. 'And doesn't that just scare you to death?'

He holds up the viewscreen remote and looks at a point behind Unit 1.

'Rose?'

I glance at the female. She wears a tremulous smile, Her confidence starting to build.

'Yes, Doctor?'

'I'm coming to get you.'

The viewscreen goes dead.

* * *

Unit 1 turns, anger present in Its tone.

'**The Doctor is initiating hostile action!**'

Unit 2 chimes in with calm authority.

'**The Stratagem must advance! Begin the invasion of Earth!**'

Unit 3 turns to the command consoles and plugs Its manipulator stalk into the mainframe.

'**The Doctor will be exterminated!**'

And The Brethren take up the call.

'**EX-TER-MI-NATE!! EX-TER-MI-NATE!! _EX-TER-MI-NATE_!!**'

It echoes throughout My Ship and My Fleet, making the dalekanium base of My Throne tremble in anticipation.

I keep to the shadows and watch as the female, Rose, watches in growing horror.

She now sees the true extent of My Glory, My Army.

* * *

For it has been written; We, the Dalek race, will face the Ka-Faraq Gatri, The Traitor, The Doctor.

For it has been written; We shall triumph.

For it has been written; and The Doctor shall fall.

* * *

TBC

(1) Since I was relying off the Shooting Scripts, the DVD and the events of _Doomsday_, all of the Daleks are described as they are in the scripts. At least RTD had the sense to finally give the Daleks names!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I sense another Dalek three-parter in the works.

* * *

Disclaimer: Doctor Who, the Daleks and the Emperor – BBC and Terry Nation. Me – nowt but the Knights Tempus. So no suing.

Warning: As before. There are a few additions to some of the dialogue – I'm working from the Scriptbook and DVDs and some of the cut stuff just _begs_ to be used!

* * *

**Prometheus: Part 2**

* * *

Paradise was born in six days.

And in every Paradise, there is always…a serpent.

He is known by many designations throughout the universe; indeed, the Humans conceived some of the more eloquent terms.

Satan.

Beelzebub.

The Destroyer.

The Devil.

Lucifer.

With the Passing of the Kaled people, the name of Their own demon, the God of War, was lost to eternity.

But the new name for that demon, the Dalek name for that creature of horror…that serpent still lives on.

The Bringer of Darkness.

The Destroyer of Worlds.

The Ka-Faraq Gatri.

The Doctor.

The serpent now seeks to defy the Will of God.

Let Him try.

I will not be bested so easily.

Not by one of His childish, infidel kind.

* * *

I watch, cloaked in shadows, as Dalek Unit 1 turns and advances on Rose Tyler as She slowly retreats towards the computer banks.

'**You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions.**'

Blunt, but effective.

It will be…interesting to observe Her reactions.

The female glares at Unit 1 with a startling intensity.

'I don't know!'

Her voice wavers as She backs away.

'And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.'

Unit 1 continues to advance.

'**Predict! Predict! Predict!**'

Unit 2 turns, urgency sharpening Its vocal units.

'**TARDIS detected, in flight!**'

Unit 1 halts Its movement, the headpiece turning to face the monitor.

'**Launch missiles! Exterminate!**'

I watch silently as two bolts of dazzling intensity fire from My Ship, screaming into the vacuum towards the pitiful blue ship spinning in the void.

'You can't!'

I redirect My Attention to the Human, flanked by Unit 1, staring in horror at the screen.

'The TARDIS hasn't got any defences, you're gonna kill him!'

Unit 1 spins to focus on Her face.

'**You have predicted correctly.**'

I permit Myself a brief moment of satisfaction. My Brethren have learned well from My Teachings.

They have learned to anticipate the actions of the inferior alien psyche, and to manipulate Them to Their Advantage. I had learned these lessons in the hatchery, bred into My Being by the technicians, and the will of the Cult of Skaro.

I believe that Dalek Sec would be most intrigued to learn how well his findings have benefited Our Glorious Race.

A flash of brilliant fire brings My Attention back to the monitor. An explosion, fire and sound obscuring the panels of the Devil's Carrier.

No defences.

The Time Lords did not learn Their Lessons from Their battles, unlike My People. Their Pacifism, Their Unwillingness to fight and lack of martial skill cost them so many battles in the War.

Eventually They gained enough sense to build weapons onto all of Their TARDISes, not only the 'battle' fleets. This was of no consequence to the Dalek people.

We grew in might.

We grew in hate.

We did not feel emotions such as compassion and mercy. The Time Lords did.

Their Weakness cost them the battles of Arcadia, Necros, Polymos and the Androzani system; to say nothing to the heat-death of Gallifrey.

And now the last of the Time Lords has committed suicide in the void of space because of His emotions.

Wait…

I see no wreckage, no signs of debris or bodies.

I see no sign of that ship having ever existed.

Anger. Sudden and swift, but tempered by My Wisdom.

Dematerialisation at the point of contact.

An old tactic favoured by The Infidels.

The female and Unit 1 watch the monitor in confusion, the female's heart-rate increasing to disturbing levels.

And then I hear them.

The engines of the TARDIS.

The rotors grind in an endless cycle of noise, echoing throughout My Ship and into the void.

He lives still.

No matter.

But the image of the rematerialising TARDIS brings new concern. The outline of the ship envelops the female and Unit 1, cloaking both of Them.

I am unwilling to admit the thought except within the depths of My Mind, but that kind of manoeuvre requires talent.

Talent I did not believe Him to possess.

I will learn from this. I will not underestimate Him again.

* * *

A sudden pain, sharp and swift.

A scream in the depths of My Mind.

Dalek Unit 1 has perished.

I do not know how, but I will make sure the perpetrator suffers the consequences of Their Crime against the Dalek Race.

My Brethren have also sensed the cry of death. They move to surround the TARDIS, firing at every available surface of the exterior, searching for a fault.

Their Actions, although committed with excellent intentions, are futile. They must wait a little longer to exact Their Vengeance.

'**Patience, My Brethren.**'

They heed My Words, and halt Their Actions.

Now, We wait. The Devil will show Himself soon.

* * *

Movement.

The doors…

A tall, dark-haired man in leather and dark non-descript clothing emerges, His bony features set in determination.

It is Him!

My Brethren are quick to respond.

Units 2 and 3 converge on His Position. '**Ex-ter-mi-nate!! EX-TER-MI-NATE!!**'

They fire in anger at point-blank range…

…And nothing!

The blasts ricochet away from the skeletal Time Lord in shimmering pulses of light.

A forcefield.

So the Devil has learned from My Race. He cites Our Holy Scripture for His own ends.

He will pay for this hubris.

Units 2 and 3 halt Their Barrage, and stare in confusion at the being before Them.

He stares back, no fear in His stance.

And shrugs.

'Is that it?'

He smirks.

'Useless! Nul points!'

He gestures towards the doors of the TARDIS. 'It's alright, come on out, that forcefield can hold back anything.'

Rose Tyler edges slowly out of the ship, followed by another Human, a dark-haired male clad in military garb, His movements cautious.

So, the Devil still travels with His entourage of fellow daemons. How pathetically…emotional of him.

'Almost anything.' The other male nods in brief amendment.

The Doctor sighs and folds His arms across his thin chest.

'Yeah, but I wasn't gonna tell them that, thanks.'

An apologetic smile from the male. 'Sorry.'

Dissent within the ranks. How…Human.

That kind of insubordination would never be tolerated in the Dalek Fleet.

I watch intently as the Doctor steps forward, His eyes dark with hate and anger.

He studies Units 2 and 3 quietly, as if He wishes to toy with them, to make Them afraid, to make Them suffer.

Units 2 and 3 regard Him with prudence, Their weapon-stalks trained on His every move.

Their eyestalks twitch as He watches.

He stands tall, and composed.

'D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld? The Oncoming Storm.'

Not an exact translation, but satisfyingly close. The Draconians named Him well.

'You might have removed all your emotions, but I reckon, right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's _fear_. Doesn't it just burn when you're facing me?'

They do not respond.

Excellent.

He continues to stare at Them, watching for any sign of weakness.

'So, tell me. How did you survive the Time War?'

* * *

I feel that it is time to add some…illumination to these proceedings.

'**They survived through _Me_.**'

* * *

The gantries behind My Throne fill with radiance, revealing My Divine Presence to the mongrels before Me.

My Throne shines gold in the harsh glow, while My Supreme Guards hover in silent, defensive formation, flanking My side panels and headpiece.

My Eye narrows as I study the Doctor in the improved light, His companions staring at Me in open-mouthed wonder.

Good.

Let Them see Me as the God that I am.

The Doctor stares at Me with eyes filled not with wonder, but with recognition.

With fear.

* * *

And suddenly I see the dark blue eyes of His last incarnation, the Pacifist and the Romantic, who wept in silent agony as He watched the commander of the Gallifreyan militia murdered and reborn ten times over in front of Him.

The Rani…that was Her Name. The commander of the fabled Knights Tempus, and a most striking woman, intelligent and amoral. Had it not been for Her ill-judged alliance with Her people, an arrangement could have been made that might well have suited Our Races.

She had chosen death over the option to permit My Brethren to access Her TARDIS, to unravel Its secrets like so many errant threads.

Her Ship had self-destructed upon Her final death, Her body gathered up in a lifeless bundle by the Doctor and an unknown female Time Lord, and dragged into His TARDIS.

I still recall the scream of grief that echoed as the ship had dematerialised. I recall revelling in the sound.

It had been the female with the Doctor who screamed first.

* * *

'Rose…Captain…This is the Emperor of the Daleks.'

I blink once to clear My Thoughts of the memories, and stare down at the motley collection of species.

The hate reaches a crescendo.

'**You destroyed Us, Doctor. The Dalek Race died in Your Inferno, but My Ship survived; crippled but alive, falling through time and space.**'

He narrows His Eyes.

'Ohh, I get it…'

Dalek Unit 2, Unit 3 and Weapons Unit 4 glide behind Him, shaking with anger.

'**Do not interrupt!!**'

'**Do not interrupt!!**'

'**_Do not interrupt!!_**'

They fire, the bolts glancing harmlessly away from the forcefield.

The Time Lord does not react. Instead, He smiles cruelly.

'I _think_ you've forgotten. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me, so if anyone's gonna shut up…'

He spins around and snarls at My Brethren.

'…it's _YOU_!'

They retreat slightly at the intensity of His voice.

He turns back, a smaller smile wreathing His face.

'Okey doke. So! Where were we?'

His Impertinence will not go unpunished.

But He deserves His Answer. For I am a Provident God.

'**We waited here, in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and We quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of Humanity.**'

The Doctor turns quietly to the female. 'That's what happened to you. All the game contestants – they're not disintegrated, they're sent here.'

I nod My Agreement.

'**More than that. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The Human Race was happy to look away.**'

Rose moves backwards slightly, towards the Human male. She keeps Her voice low.

'What does he mean, harvesting?'

The male does not take His Eyes off of My Throne.

'Raw stock. They used the people to breed more Daleks.'

Correct in essentials.

'**The bodies were filleted. Pulped. Sifted. The Seed of the Human Race is perverted, only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured.**'

The expressions of nausea and disgust on the three faces are a joy to behold.

The Doctor is the first to find His Voice.

'You created an army of Daleks out of the dead.'

Rose turns to study My Armies in confusion.

'But that makes them…half-human.'

Anger.

The chill takes control of My Limbs. She knows not of what She speaks! She besmirches the Armies of God, desecrates the Name of The Creator Himself!

My Voice echoes across the chamber.

'**Those words are _blasphemy!!_**'

My Brethren are quick to acknowledge this insult.

'**Do not blaspheme!!**'

'**Do not blaspheme!!**'

'**_Do not blaspheme!!_**'

The Devil does not look properly intimidated by this display of devotion.

He looks…disturbed as He turns to study My Guards.

'**Everything Human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Daleks.**'

The fear remains etched on His Face as He looks up at Me.

'…Since when do the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?'

'**Since I led Them from the Wilderness. I am far more than _Emperor_. I reached into the dirt and made new life.**'

I hold My Limbs high and look to the heavens.

'**I am The God of All Daleks!!**'

My Brethren watch My Actions with joy.

'**Worship Him!!**'

'**Worship Him!!**'

'**Worship Him!!**'

I close My Eye in bliss.

'**The Beginning and End of All Things!!**'

* * *

The Last Time Lord and the Humans do not share in the revelry of My People.

Instead, He watches Us with…sadness. With pity.

Pity?

What use is His Pity?!

We have no need of it!!

'…They're insane.'

I lower My Limbs and listen, rage swirling within My Body. He dares to attack the mindset of My People?

He walks towards them, His revolting Pity in his eyes.

'Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that…driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity.'

We are not _Human_. All that might once have been called _Human_ has been annihilated. They were useful only for raw stock, genetic material, filler, muscles, sinew.

We would die first before even considering the possibility of being even part _Human_.

He shakes His Head as He studies Units 2 and 3.

'Oh…you hate your own existence.'

His Posture stiffens.

'And that makes them more deadly than ever.'

He glances at the Humans.

'Come on, we're going.'

My Roar echoes throughout My Ship, making My Throne shake.

'**You may not leave My Presence!**'

I press My Limbs to the surface of the glass casing, as if I could reach out and grab The Devil, to shake His vulgarity from His very soul.

'**Stay where you are!!'**

'**You will be ex-ter-mi-nated!!**'

'**Stay where you are!!**'

'**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!! _EX-TER-MIN-ATE_!!**'

My Brethren cluster around the TARDIS, firing erratically as the Doctor and the Human mongrels step into the ship, the Devil flashing one last defiant smile.

He will suffer for this.

He will see what His actions will do for Earth.

* * *

Unit 2 watches Me, the adoration clear in Its gaze.

'**Your Orders, Lord Emperor?**'

I do not need to think about My next Words.

'**Advance. The Fleet will attack Planet Earth. My Vessel will destroy the GameStation.**'

I turn to watch the stars and the spinning grey-blue jewel in the distance.

'**This will be Our Paradise!**'

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After a certain amount of real-life interference, I present the final rantings of the Emperor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Knights Tempus – mine. Everything else – Russell T. Davies, the BBC, and the estate of Terry Nation. No suing please!

Warning: Massive plot spoilers for Bad Wolf/PotW, a few for Doomsday, and several for the classic series. Oh, and lots of fundamentalist-type rantings.

* * *

**Prometheus: Part 3**

* * *

The explosion of Human babble screams through My Ship as My Fleet moves ever onwards towards the rotting carcass of the Earth.

I applaud you, Doctor.

All of the broadcasting transmitters on board the GameStation are open, preventing My Brethren from transmatting aboard.

But no matter. We are less than half of one Earth hour from commencing Our Assault on Earth.

And commence it We shall.

* * *

Dalek Unit 2 turns elegantly to face My Throne.

'**Sensors indict the presence of Van Cassadyne energy within the broadcasting transmitters.**'

Van Cassadyne energy…

But of course.

A Delta Wave.

A burst of superheated theta-radiation capable of destroying the brain cells of any being foolish enough to stand in its way.

He commits this most foul hubris, taking the Powers of God and turning Them against My Armies.

But the Devil is not unintelligent. He knows that My Fleet will be aware of His Actions, and of the steps We will take to ensure Our survival, and His Extermination.

We will not use the transmat. No.

I shall assemble My Armies, and take the GameStation by force.

The Humans will have no chance of survival.

They will lose their worthless lives in a grand display that will light up the heavens for miles around, and force Them to acknowledge Their Failure, Their Weakness, and the superiority of the Dalek Race.

* * *

Some form of shield bars Our Way, prevents My Ship from scanning the GameStation with any form of accuracy.

Even the TARDIS would not be capable of this; none were programmed with shielding capability.

So…

This would require an outside source.

A tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator.

Technology My Race cannot use. One of the few forms of technology We cannot master.

But no matter. Even an extrapolator will not save them.

Not from the might of My Brethren.

* * *

And now the babble lessens. Individual conversations can be discerned. I make a gesture.

My Brethren are quick to acknowledge.

The voices lessen until only one voice can be heard. The Human male who accompanies the Devil.

He sounds most agitated.

Excellent.

I move My Body closer to the communications speakers as His Voice fills the air.

'…Of all the times to take a leak! When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes.'

Now the voice of the Doctor. 'She's not coming back.'

'What d'you mean, where's she gone?'

The male sounds concerned. The female must be of great sentimental value to both the Human and the Time Lord. How pathetic.

'Just…get back to work.'

Ah. The male has touched upon a delicate subject.

'You took her home, didn't you?'

'Yeah.'

The Doctor took the female 'home'. To Her own time period? It is conceivable.

And if He has done that…

Then the TARDIS is gone.

A thrill of triumph floods My Body.

We have won, My Brethren! We shall be victorious!

The human confirms these thoughts.

'That Delta Wave. Is it ever gonna be ready?'

* * *

One thought, and I appear in all My Glory upon every monitor within the control centre.

Cables and pieces of wire litter the floor. A sonic probe lies near a heavy black box; a detonator. The Doctor kneels among the mess, His Expression grim.

How delightful.

It would be most discourteous of Him not to answer a simple request…

'**Tell him the Truth, Doctor.**'

I can hear My Voice echoing through the empty room. A rumbling bass tone, authoritative, strong. Unyielding.

The Time Lord looks at Me in horror and shock.

I sneer at Him and continue.

'**There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between Human and Dalek.**'

He stares at Me with fear in His Eyes.

'**All things will die. By Your Hand.**'

All of His Agony, all of His Pain…that is My Nectar, the toast of My Immortality. And it is sweeter than I had ever thought possible.

The male speaks again, fear now evident in His Voice.

'…Doctor? The range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth.'

My Eye narrows in anger.

'**You would destroy Humans and Daleks together. If I am God, the Creator of All Things, then what does that make _you_, Doctor?**'

His Voice shakes as He makes His Reply.

'There are colonies out there. The human race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live.'

He glances upwards, speaking to the male.

'You see Jack? That's the choice I have to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?'

But it is not Your Choice to make, Doctor. You do not have the power to answer for humanity, nor any species in the universe.

Only I have that power.

The male studies the Time Lord, and then dares to look at Me.

His Voice is firm. '…You took her home. She's safe. _Keep working_.'

He would choose certain death over saving Himself and His Race? Impossible. Unbelievable.

Is He sane?

My Anger is clear in My Voice. '**But He will exterminate you!**'

The human smirks at the sound. 'Never doubted him. Never will.'

* * *

And then the Doctor smiles.

He smiles as if the support of the human is all He requires. His Arrogance is repulsive.

He stands and marches towards Me, His Confidence almost tangible.

'Now you tell me, God Of All Daleks, 'cos there's one thing I haven't worked out.'

I refrain from snarling at His Image as He moves closer to the monitor.

'The words 'Bad Wolf'. Spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?'

Confusion.

What is He prattling about?

'Bad Wolf'?

I could think of a few more choice names for Him.

Murderer. Slaughterer. Executioner. The Killer of His Own Kind.

'**I did nothing.**'

He sneers. 'Come on, there's no secrets now, Your Worship. How d'you connect me to those two words? 'Bad Wolf'?'

'**They are not part of My Design.**'

He stares at Me, incredulity in His Gaze. '…Seriously?'

I nod quietly. '**This is The Truth of God.**'

He stares up at something above My Divine Image, His Expression mystified, yet fascinated.

I do not like that expression.

The expression He will wear as He writhes in agony at the base of My Throne…that expression I will greatly enjoy.

* * *

The rumble of engines causes the base of My Throne to vibrate, interrupting My thoughts.

Excellent.

Before Me hangs the image of the GameStation, and behind it, the grey-blue sphere of the Earth.

The troop deployment doors on the exteriors of My Ships open with a thought.

And then I see Them.

My Brethren streaming out of Their Ships in waves, weapon-stalks primed and raised, the bronze colour of Their Travel Units reflecting the light of Sol.

Members of the Second Garrison force the airlock at Floor 494, below the range of influence of the extrapolator. Before the humans are made aware of it, the defences of the entire satellite are overridden.

I can feel the nervous anticipation of the Humans even across the airless vacuum of space.

It is…exhilarating.

The troops of the Second Garrison activate Their Visual Transmitters, images of corridors and humans armed with primitive firearms flickering across the monitors before Me.

Weapons-fire echoes through the corridors as My Troops fire, the Humans falling like the cattle that they are.

The advance guard travels through the ventilations systems to Floor 495 with no resistance. I watch with immense satisfaction as My Brethren move through the floorspace into a more open area…and then They Halt.

I stare in confusion.

A droid stands before Them, clad in black body armour and a most unusual head-piece in red and silver. It stares at the troops with blank eyes, almost disdainful in some strange way…

The Troop Leader moves forwards. '**Identify yourself!**'

The droid speaks with a feminine tone. '**_You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye._**'

A laser emerges from the mouth of the droid as it speaks.

Three flashes of light.

Three identical screams.

Three bursts of swift, sharp pain.

In the midst of the pain, I hear the cry of the auxiliary troop leader as He assesses the situation.

'**EX-TER-MI-NATE!!**'

The droid turns and aims. '**_You are the Weakest Link…_**'

One shot, and the head of the droid explodes.

The head clatters to the floor. '**_…Goodbye._**'

Much as that was enjoyable…other, more entertaining, activities must now take priority.

The Fifth Garrison descends through the ventilation ducts to Floor Zero. Our Scans detected approximately one hundred Humans trapped on that floor, with no means of escaping or contacting the Earth below.

And My Troops do enjoy live target practice.

For I am both A Provident and Merciful God.

The screams as They fall are that of the sweetest music to My Audio Processors.

* * *

My Troops occupy ninety percent of the GameStation before I give My Ships and Their Commanders the command They have been promised now for so many years.

'**All Ships descend. Commence the firestorms. Set the Earth ablaze. Purify this planet in the Name of the Emperor Your God!**'

My Fleet disperses as the ships enter the upper atmosphere, the flashes of flames and nuclear warheads lighting the planet below in the deepest red and gold.

The continents themselves twist and shudder as the weapons-fire forcibly reshapes their boundaries.

The Pacific Basin, the Americas, Australasia, Europe, Africa, Asia…all are redesigned to My Wishes.

Outside the GameStation, members of the Eighth Garrison fire at an observation section, the room within explosively decompressing as a Human body is sucked into open space.

An unpleasant death, to be certain.

But no matter.

I Watch in Delight as the Fourth Garrison soars over My Throne, preparing to depart My Ship and board the GameStation.

'**This is perfection. I have created Heaven on Earth!**'

Soon the soil of the Earth shall be stained red with the blood of Humanity. Red as the soil of Skaro, My Ancestral Home, My Birthplace.

This battle shall henceforth be known throughout the ages as the Second Coming of God, the New Genesis of the Daleks.

And now one Human male is all that stands in the way of that Most Glorious Reckoning, firing wildly at three member of My Elite Guard.

The Male...Captain Jack screams behind Him as He fires. 'Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!'

* * *

I cannot resist adding to His Torment.

I watch with Delight as The Doctor works on His little machine, His Face taut with stress and fear.

'**Finish that thing and kill Mankind.**'

He looks up in horror.

His Mind starts to burn with fear.

How fitting for the One who watched His People burn.

* * *

But My Amusements must be enjoyed elsewhere. And one such amusement is immediately outside the Control Room.

'Doctor! You've got twenty seconds maximum--'

The Little Human male. How valiantly He fights. And all for naught as My Elite Guards close the distance.

His Face changes from determination to a resigned smile as His Weapon fails to fire.

I applaud Your Efforts, Little Human Pest.

But this is where Your Judgement will be meted.

Elite Unit 1 moves forward and stares at Him.

'**EX-TER-MI-NATE!!**'

The Human holds His Head high. 'Yeah. I kinda guessed that.'

Three shots slam into His Body, sending Him crashing into the wall. My Elite Guards ignore the corpse as the doors of the Control Room open with a hiss.

* * *

'It's ready...'

The Devil has no time to revel in his victory as My Brethren fill the cramped room.

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

No chance to beg.

He gazes over all of Them, His Eyes filled with apprehension.

'You really wanna think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every single creature dies.'

I activate the viewscreen and hover over Him. '**I am immortal.**'

He sneers as My Glorious Image. 'D'you wanna put that to the test?'

I return His Expression in kind as My Eye narrows. '**I want to See You become Like Me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!!**'

How far will Your Sanctimonious Attitude hold You, Ka-Faraq Gatri? Will You forever believe that You can Best Me? That You are somehow Greater than Me because You will not speak of Your Talents of Genocide?

He seizes the switch of the generator and glares at Me, A Challenge in His Eyes. '_I'll do it!!_'

My Appendages slam against the reinforced casing of My Throne as I press My Eye to the glass. And I hiss My Challenge...

'**Then prove Yourself, _Doctor_. What are You? Coward or Killer?**'

* * *

The Silence lasts for both a second, and an Eternity as He grips the handle, His Limbs trembling...

Before they fall to His Sides, limp and helpless.

He looks at Me.

And sighs.

'Coward. Any day.'

I sneer at Him. '**Mankind will be harvested, because of Your Weakness.**'

He does not acknowledge the hit. 'Yeah? And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?'

'**You are The Heathen. You will be Exterminated.**'

He shrugs His Shoulders. 'Maybe it's time, yeah.'

And He closes His Eyes, His Head held up, His Face at peace.

I will grant Him a swift execution. For I am a Provident God.

My Brethren silently move into position and train Their Weapons on His Hearts...

* * *

...Wait.

Wait!

I know that sound.

And it is impossible!!

Elite Unit 1 confirms it.

'**Alert!! TARDIS materialising!!**'

No!! NO!!

But the horrific blue ship steadily materialising cannot be stopped. Yet how is this possible!? He is the Last of the Time Lord; none other than a Time Lord can activate a TARDIS...

I slam My Appendages against the glass with enough force to send a web of splinters across Its Surface.

'**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!**'

I can feel The Minds of My Brethren as They Focus Their Weapons...

And all watch in shock as the door of the ship fly open.

A figure swathed in gold shimmers into existence. A Human female...the Human female He sent back to safety.

But...how was this possible--

'...Rose?'

The Ka-Faraq Gatri stares at the Being in horror.

'What have you done?!'

She turns Her Head...and then I See It. Eyes of Fire and Ice and Rage, the Soul of the Sun and the Moon.

Her Voice does not correspond to any known lifeform My Race has ever encountered. '_I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me._'

The Doctor attempts to stand, His Voice now trembling in fear.

'You went deeper than that, you looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no-one's meant to see that--'

The VORTEX!!

She has violated the sanctity of the VORTEX!!

I twist and flail against My Throne in rage. '**This is The Abomination!!**'

Elite Unit 1 takes up My Order. '**EX-TER-MI-NATE!!**'

A burst of weapon-fire...a direct hit, surely.

But why does She Stand?

* * *

The beam is held within time itself for a second, a heartbeat.

Until The Abomination forces it back into the weapon-stalk of Elite Unit 1.

What is She Doing!?

Even The Doctor does not reveal any answers. He tries to stand, His Body Trembling. 'Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now!!'

Her Eyes do not focus on the Time Lord. Instead, They focus on Me.

How Dare She view Me with Her Unclean Eyes!!

'_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..._'

The earlier question of the Ka-Faraq Gatri haunts My Thoughts...the words 'Bad Wolf'...

She waves Her Hand. Above the view screen, I can hear metal twisting from the walls. The Doctor watches in shock.

'_...I scatter them, in time and space._'

The sounds abate...

'_A message to lead myself here._'

The Time Lord turns back and ignores Her Words. 'You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!! Is that what you want!?'

She Looks down at Him, and for a moment, I See Her Eyes flicker. '_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the False God._'

False God!?

She Besmirches My Name, My Glory? She, The Abomination!?

I will ensure Her Suffering will be known through every level of Hell for this Blasphemy, This Hubris!!

I Spit My Next Words at Her. '**You cannot hurt Me!! I am Immortal!**'

Tears stream down Her Face as she Glares at Me. '_You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every atom of your existence..._'

She Turns and holds out Her Hand towards Elite Unit 1.

'..._and I divide them._'

I Watch in Horror as Elite Unit 1...disintegrates.

No...No!!

What has She Done!?

She Raises Her Arms, and more of My Brethren begin to disintegrate.

'_Everything must come to dust._'

The dust motes spiral in the air.

'_All things._'

* * *

There is no time to flee, no time to jettison My Escape Craft, no time to do anything except watch...

'_Everything dies._'

This is impossible!!

I am The Emperor of the Daleks!! I am the Sovereign of the Eternal Dalek Empire!! I am The Way, The One True God, The Path Of Redemption--

'**I will not die!! I CANNOT DIE!!**'

Dust spirals appear before My Eye.

I close it and **_SCREAM_**.

* * *

**_...Cannotdiewillnotdiecannotdiewillnotdie..._**

**...Cannotdiewillnotdie...**

...cannotdie...

...?...

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
